Seperated Worlds
by The Alternative Source
Summary: There were times when I woke up alone. Without you. Wishing you were there. And sometimes I hoped that I would turn around and you would be there. But it wouldn't happen. It was all just a memory." SET DURING JOURNEY'S END. Alternate ending. Rose/10.


Separated Worlds

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. I wish it was though!!!! Who doesn't??? lol.

Author's Note:

This is set at during Journey's End. It's what we all wish would have happened. Thanks to Nyah86 for the lovely idea. So read on but **don't forget to read the author's note and the end for a special surprise!!!! DON'T FORGET. **Lol.

Rose speaking= Things underlined.

The Doctor speaking =Things italicized.

Mickey speaking = Things bolded.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

You know…there were times when I woke up all alone. Without you. Wishing you were there. Wanting to hold you. See you grin. Hear your laugh. And sometimes I hoped that I would turn around and you would be there. Napping next to me.

But it wouldn't happen. I would only see a memory of you. An illusion that my mind played on me. Every day I would see the same memory. I would see you in front of me saying goodbye. You'd tried to keep calm as the wind whipped the hair around my face and pushed the tears down my cheeks.

_Here you are. Living a life day after day. The one adventure I could never have._

_Am I ever going to see you again?_

_You can't._

_It's not fair._

And before you disappeared I told you how I felt about you. I told you I loved you. Before you could say anything back you were gone. Vanished before my eyes for years.

All that I needed you. Wanted you. Longed for you. And that changed everything in my life. You wanted me to have a normal life but I couldn't. I couldn't work without thinking of those geeky glasses you wore. I couldn't sleep without thinking of your smile. I couldn't even enjoy my time with others without thinking of your laughter.

It ruined me for a while. Mickey became tired of it and left. My mum and Pete couldn't take it anymore and decided to get me my own flat. They still loved me but they couldn't deal with the distance I put between us and the constant argument. The argument about me moving on with my new life.

_It was a better life. I don't mean all the traveling. Seeing aliens and spaceships cuz that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of living my life._

So no matter where I went I thought of you. Every piece of you. Every part. Every regeneration. Every memory of when I first met you.

_I'm so glad I met you._

_Me too._

But the world kept on moving, kept on spinning even if you weren't there with me. And eventually I got caught in it. I became the silent woman. The one that everyone would talk about because she kept to herself. The type of woman that would watch other couples with a shadow of sadness and love cloaking her. It was no use though.

_Every time I shut my eyes I kept picturing him._

_**I suppose you're not going to spend the rest of your life thinking about the Doctor?**_

_I don't want to forget him._

Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and I couldn't get you out of my head. And my love wouldn't go away. So I would sit there with no tears in my eyes. I had long run dry of them. And I would think of you. I would prepare for and finish my day thinking of just one thing.

"You."

Until I decided it was enough:

"You don't just give up! You just don't let things happen! You make a stand! You say no! You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away! And I can't just stand here anymore! I can't give up."

So I used Torchwood.

_The Torchwood on this planets open for business_.

I worked hard. Every chance I was willing to take it. Every journey or mission I wanted to do it. Every risky opportunity to get to you wasn't enough. Because it was all about whatever got me closer to you. It was all on the line if I didn't succeed. Your hugs. Your laughter. Your strength. Your love. And I would succeed. I would.

And as I see you I know it was the right decision. Before I know what's going on I'm running towards you. I can see. Your smile. Your love. I've found you.

You must have felt the same way because you start to run towards me with a smile on your face. You run. Quicker than I've ever seen before. And when we reach other we can't let go. We hold tight to each other as if we've never left each other's side. As if we've never been in separated worlds.

I breathe in your scent and I can't hold the happy tears back.

I found you.

You pull me back and before I can say anything your lips are on mine, "I love you Rose. I love you so much."

"I made my choice a long time ago. And I'm never gonna leave you."

"I missed you," you whisper as you hold me tight.

I smile and let your warmth envelope me. "I've missed you."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: Awwwww, so beautiful. This might seem a little wacky. Trust me. But it's because of this video that I watched on YouTube. It was so beautiful that I couldn't get it out of my mind. So I asked the youtuber if I could make a fan fiction about her story. She instantly said yes. She started freaking out so much about it and she couldn't wait to read about it.

So now:

**Go to YouTube and type in "Rose Tyler – Separated Worlds." The youtubers name is "Nyah86."**

**So check it out. Review my story. And don't forget to tell Nyah86 what a great job she did.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
